Nahoé, les Immortels!
by sean8329
Summary: Ils n'ont pas le droit d'intervenir auprès des humains, pourtant ils ont choisis d'aller au-delà de leur rôle de gardien de l'équilibre de la magie et vont influencer le destin du monde magique, pour que cette nouvelle guerre cesse enfin!
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

La nuit recouvrait l'Angleterre depuis déjà longtemps. Toute les maisons étaient closes en cette chaude nuit de juillet. Cependant la lumière d'une fenêtre dans le Surrey déchirait les ténèbres ambiantes. Un adolescent de presque 16 ans se tenait là, appuyé contre le battant de la fenêtre et regardait le ciel brillant d'étoiles.

Harry regardait le ciel à la recherche de Sirius. Son regard se porta sur le réveil prés de son lit, 11h50. Encore 10min et il deviendrais majeur aux yeux de la loi magique. Plus que 10min et les barrière entourant le 4 Privet Drive cesseraient d'agir. Juste 10min avant qu'Harry ne commette l'irréparable.

Le garçon soupira en pensant à ses soi disant amis qui n'avaient même pas prit la peine de lui écrire cet été, encore. Oh, cela ne le surprenait pas tant que ça, il s'y attendait et il savait qu'il ne recevrait aucune lettre pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils n'en avaient strictement rien à faire de lui. C'est vrai, pourquoi s'embêter à écrire à une personne que l'on ne considère que comme une arme à balancer à l'ennemi le jour de l'affrontement final? Bah, il s'y était fais, passé l'envi de vomir et celle de commettre plusieurs meurtres en série.

12h00. Enfin.

Harry sentit un afflux gigantesque de magie le traverser, coulant dans chaque fibre de son corps, des changements s'opéraient en lui, il le sentait: il recevait son héritage magique. Une vive lumière l'entoura, puis tout cessa: la lumière, la magie, tout. L'adolescent perçut alors une distorsion dans le flux magique, les barrière de la maison sautait les une après les autres. Celle de Fidélitas. Celle de restriction de l'usage de la magie. Celle de brouillage des auras. Puis la dernière…celle du sang.

Un bruit parvint au garçon depuis l'extérieur, une personne venait de transplanter sous sa fenêtre.

Il était temps. D'un habile mouvement du poignet, Harry invoqua une longue lame.

* * *

Tom Elvis Riddle, alias Lord Voldemort, jubilait: Potter recevait son héritage à l'heure actuelle et bientôt, les barrière tomberaient et il pourrait enfin le localisait.

12h05. Les barrières étaient maintenant tombées et Tom avait sentis la signature magique du morveux. Sans attendre, le mage transplana.

Il atterrit devant une maison moldue, non loin de Londres, sous une fenêtre encore éclairée. Impatient, il se dirigea vers l'entrée et s'introduisit dans la maison. Une lumière lui parvenait de dessous une porte, à l'étage. Il empreinta l'escalier et s'arrêta devant ladite porte. Une incroyable puissance magique se trouvée derrière et il avait bien l'intention de la détruire pour de bon cette fois.

La porte s'ouvrit mais l'homme n'entra pas dans la chambre, figé de surprise. Là, devant lui se tenait le garçon qu'il avait affronté pour la dernière fois il y a une année de cela. Ledit garçon se tourna légèrement vers lui, lui permettant de voir une partie de son visage éclairée par la lumière que diffusée l'unique lampe de la pièce. Le mage resta stupéfait par la vision que lui offrait le garçon.

L'adolescent avait bien changeait;son visage avait perdu toute trace de rondeur enfantine pour devenir fin et gracieux; il avait pris quelque centimètre, atteignant à première vue le mètre 65; ses yeux brillaient maintenant d'une puissance effroyable et possédait maintenant une pupille entièrement blanche; ses cheveux, jusqu'ici courts et désordonnés, cascadés en longue mèches brunes le long de son dos, lui arrivant en dessous de la ceinture. Un ange, fut la première pensée cohérente qu'eut Tom en voyant le jeune homme.

Son regard fut attiré par un éclat métallique provenant de la main du garçon, il tenait un long poignard incrusté de diamants et maculé du sang qui coulé d'une profonde entaille au poignet. L'homme baissa les yeux et découvrit avec stupeur une large marre de sang sous les pieds du jeune homme, sang qui venait sans nulle doutes des multiples entailles qui ornées chacun de ses poignets.

Le mage releva les yeux et croisa le regard de l'ange brun, et ce qu'il y vit le troubla profondément: de la tristesse, de la douleur, de la résignation et du soulagement. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger sur le pourquoi du comment car Harry Potter, le Survivant, venait de s'effondrer dans son propre sang.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1:**

Harry ouvrit un œil pour le refermer aussitôt. Et merde, il était encore en vie et à priori dans un endroit inconnu. Super, vraiment! Comment c'était possible, putain? Il devrait être mort à l'heure actuelle, enterré six pieds sous terre avec Voldy dansant en tutu rose sur sa tombe et le monde sorcier enfoncé dans sa merde. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui n'avait pas marché, merde! Attend, qu'est-ce qui s'était passé déjà? Ah oui, il avait invoqué une lame et s'était tranché les veines, et après…euh…ah ouai, Voldy version remastorisé avait débarqué et puis plus rien.

Euh non pas exactement, il était dans le noir et un homme était apparu et lui avait dis un truc…putain c'était quoi déjà……salette il allait le défoncé…ouai la prochaine fois qu'il le croisait il lui faisait sa fête. Ce con, comment il s'appelait déjà…ah,il s'en souvenait plus mais il avait parlé de Shinigami ou un truc dans le genre, attend une minute… ce nom ça veut dire Dieu de la mort en japonais, non? Putain de bordel de merde, pour rester poli, même la Mort ne voulait pas qu'il crève. Ma parole, tout le monde était contre lui ou quoi.

Harry rouvrit les yeux et se redressa, scrutant la pièce où il était, une chambre à priori. _***Bravo Harry, ton sens de l'observation est impressionnant! Ta gueule!***_ Spacieuse, voire même immense, la chambre comportait un lit à baldaquin de quatre places, au bas mot, drapé de satin bleu pâle qui se marié à merveille avec les rideaux bleu nuit comme le couvre lit, en face de celui-ci un coin avec plusieurs canapés crème et des fauteuils assortis, le tout reposant sur un tapi vert d'eau. Une grande bibliothèque tapissait la majorité du mur, surchargé d'ouvrage en tout genre, aussi bien de magie blanche que de magie noire à première vue. La pièce comportait trois porte, une menant sans doute à une salle d'eau, une deuxième à un bureau peut-être et une dernière reliant la chambre au reste de l'habitation.

L'adolescent se redressa complètement et repoussa les draps qui le couvraient avant de se lever et de faire quelques pas. Étrangement il se sentait en pleine forme, comme si il ne s'était pas ouvert les veines la veille et s'était couché tôt. Il nota qu'on l'avait changé et lavé aussi chercha-t-il dans la pièce un quelconque indice lui permettant de connaître l'emplacement de ses vêtements. Il commença à parcourir la chambre et à fouiller, quand un rire le stoppa alors qu'il un énième tiroir d'une des armoires qui séparaient les différentes bibliothèques. Il fit volte face pour se retrouver devant le Shinigami ou plutôt Tiky, si il se rappelait bien. L' homme d'une vingtaine d'année lui lançait un regard goguenard: grand, genre 1m80, des yeux jaunes qui contrastaient énormément avec son teint bizarrement gris, les cheveux noirs avec des reflets bleus nuits et un étrange tatouage, formé de 7 étoiles alignées, sur son front. L'homme s'avança vers Harry qui recula à chaque pas que l'autre fit. Finalement l'adolescent se retrouva bloqué par la bibliothèque, l'homme se pencha en avant pour être à sa taille et prit la parole un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Alors, on n'est pas content de me revoir! »

« Pourquoi le serais-je? » répliqua avec hargne le garçon en essayant de repousser l'adulte loin de lui.

« Cela me chagrine vraiment de voir que ma présence ne te fait pas plus plaisir! » fit Tiky, un faux être triste sur le visage, en se poussant.

« Elle me ferait davantage plaisir si tu faisait ton bouleau! » s'écria Harry en s'éloignant de l'homme et attrapant des vêtement qu'il avait fini par dénicher dans une armoire.

« Mon bouleau? »

« Oui, tu sais permettre au gens qui veulent quitter ce monde de passer de l'autre côté…Ton bouleau quoi! » dit-il en se débarrassant sans aucune pudeur de sa veste de pyjama et enfilant à la place un T-shirt sans manche noir et prés du corps.#

« Ah!…Oui, c'est vrai que c'est censé être mon rôle… » répondit pensivement l'individu en portant une des ses mains à son menton.

Harry passa rageusement devant l'homme et attrapa un boxer et une paire de jeans, qu'il enfila sans se préoccuper du regard de Tiky sur son corps.

« Tu sait que t'es drôlement bien foutu. » dit enfin Tiky après un instant de silence.

« Ouai…ben pas touche…tu regardes et rien d'autre, compris! » fit l'adolescent en se dirigeant vers le lit et déposant le pyjama dessus. « Au fait » reprit-il en se plaçant devant l'adulte qui baissa la tête pour voir son visage. « Tu m'explique le coup du **'**Je ne peux pas d'aider dans ta quête de tranquillité de l'âme et blablabla**'**» exigea Harry, les poing sur le hanches.

Tiky soupira, ce garçon allait lui poser bien des problème, il le sentait.

« Je ne me suis peut-être exprimé de façon claire… » hasarda l'homme mais avisant le regard incendiaire du garçon il ajouta « je voulais dire que même si je l'avait voulu, je n'aurais pas pu t'aider pour la simple et bonne raison que ta nature même m'en empêche » voyant le regard perplexe de Harry, il s'expliqua « Tu es à la fois vampire, vélane, elfe, ange, démon, et d'autres encore mais là je sèche…bon juste pour en venir au fait que toutes ses créatures sont soit immortelles soit possèdent une très grande longévité, pour résumer avec tout ce lot de gène, assez explosif je dois dire, tu ne pourras jamais mourir. Alors: Bienvenue dans le Clan Nahoé! » s'exclama joyeusement l'homme en plaçant une main sur l'épaule de son vis-à-vis et affichant un grand sourire devant l'air choqué de ce dernier.

* * *

Tom se dirigeait à grands pas vers l'aile Est de son manoir, là où se situait les appartements réservés aux invités, et accessoirement l'endroit où il avait déposé l'héritier Potter après l'avoir…comment dire… « sauvé ». _***Bon sang, je venais pour le tuer et je me retrouve à l'empêcher de se suicider…pour ensuite lui offrir une chambre chez moi…et quoi après? Le p'tit déj' au lit?…Mm proposition intéressante quand on voit l'occupant du lit…Non stop! Finis de fantasmer sur un gosse!!* **_

Il arriva enfin devant la porte de l'appartement, et alors qu'il allait entrer il entendit une voix qui n'était pas celle de Potter, raisonner dans la chambre. Une voix qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais réentendre dans son manoir. Oh non, il n'était pas de retour chez lui n'est-ce pas? Pas la catastrophe ambulante, pitié tout mais pas lui! Finalement, il poussa la porte et entra dans la pièce, découvrant son pire cauchemar en train de secouer SON invité comme un prunier, apparemment pour le faire réagir. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pus lui sortir comme conneries pour qu'il reste figé de cette façon?

Tom s'avança, se qui attira l'attention de son cauchemar préféré. Tiky se tourna vers lui, lâchant Harry qui resta là, le regard vide, complètement choqué par la nouvelle qu'il venait de recevoir. La voix calme de Tom lui parvint au travers du brouillard informe que constituait son esprit à l'heure actuelle.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici, Tiky, je pensais que les Nahoé n'avaient nullement l'intention de se mêler des affaires du monde sorcier, et si je ne me trompe pas Harry a un rôle à joué dans celui-ci. »

« C'est trés simple, en fait, Harry est un Nahoé depuis cette nuit! » lâcha l'autre homme, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

Stupéfait, Tom ouvrit grand les yeux et dévisagea son vis-à-vis comme s'il était fou, avant de se reprendre et de dire d'une voix glaciale, où percée la colère.

« Ne soit pas stupide, voyons! C'est tout bonnement impossible, la mère de Harry était une Sang-de-Bourbe, il ne peut pas descendre de Merlin, Viviane ou Morgane! »

« Je ne peux pas te fournir d'explication au sujet de son ascendance, c'est Road qui s'est chargéedes recherches, pas moi. » répliqua le noiraud en haussant les épaules.

« Que vient faire cette peste dans la conversation? » questionna froidement Tom.

« Rien, si ce n'est qu'elle ne doit pas être loin, dans la mesure où elle doit me remettre le résultat de ses recherches! » répondit simplement l'homme.

« Et tu entends quoi par **'**elle ne doit pas être loin**'**? » demanda dangereusement le mage noir.

« Ben, qu'elle doit déjà être dans ici à l'heure actuelle! » fit-il en haussant une nouvelle fois les épaules et examinant avec attention ses ongles.

« Quoi? » s'écria le propriétaire du manoir « Je ne veux pas la voir ici, tu m'entends !» continua-t-il en s'avançant vers son interlocuteur, un doigt inquisiteur levé en direction du visage de son vis-à-vis.

« Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas de moi dans ta demeure, Tommy? » fit une voix douce et posée depuis la porte.

Stoppé net dans son élans vengeur, Tom se tourna lentement, trééés lentement, vers la porte. Une jeune fille d'environ 17ans se tenait là, appuyé nonchalamment sur le cadre de la porte. Atteignant facilement le mètre 65, une plastique à faire pâlir de jalousie les plus beaux mannequins, des yeux jaunes pareils à ceux de Tiky, le même teint gris, les mêmes cheveux noirs aux étranges reflets bleu nuit, le même tatouage sur le front;elle pouvait facilement passer pour une réplique de l'homme, si l'on omettait sa taille fine et ses formes généreuses, indubitablement féminines.

Road, puisque c'était elle, s'avança dans la pièce en direction de Harry qui avait réussis, on ne sait trop comment, à trouver le chemin du canapé de sa chambre et était affalé de toute la grâce qu'il possédait sur le meuble. La jeune fille prit donc la direction de ce dernier, non sans faire un large détours afin d'éviter Tom qui la fixait comme si elle était sur le point de se transformer en horrible ogresse. Arrivé devant le jeune homme toujours prostré, elle claqua des doigts prés de ses oreilles dans le but évident de le faire revenir dans le monde réel. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, Harry sursauta avant de se relever et de regarder Road avec un mélange de curiosité, d'exaspération et de surprise.

« … Salut!… » se contenta de dire le garçon avant de se retrouver avec une folle furieuse pendue à son cou.

« KYAH! J'l'adore déjà! » s'écria-t-elle « En plus avec lui, on est enfin le bon compte et puis on aurait pu perdre aux changes…il est tout de même pas mal! » ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Tiky qui acquiesça.

Rouge de gêne, le jeune homme se défit de l'étreinte de la jeune fille avant de s'éloigner et de regarder les personnes présentes. Il ne comprenait plus rien, d'abord on lui disait qu'il allait devoir continuer sa vie de merde, puis qu'il n'était pratiquement pas humain et maintenant une histoire de Clan dont il ferait partie.

« Tu te sent perdu, n'est-ce pas? » lui demanda Road, le faisant sortir de ses pensées. « Et je suppose que Tiky n'a même pas prit cinq minutes pour t'expliquer, hein Grand Frère? » fit-elle en se tournant vers Tiky qui prit un air penaud sous le regard incendiaire de sa soeur.

Un soupire retentit dans le silence qui s'était établis après l'intervention de Road. Tous les regards convergèrent vers Tom qui se dirigeait vers la sortie de la chambre.

« Je veux bien vous octroyer le droit de rester ici, mais je ne veux pas que mon manoir se retrouve dans le même état que la dernier. » fit-il en regardant avec insistance Road qui resta cependant impassible. « Et je veux connaître ta nouvelle position, Harry. » ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers la personne concerné. « Dans cette guerre » poursuivit-il, « qui choisiras-tu de rejoindre quand tu auras enfin toutes les cartes en mains? » lança-t-il au jeune homme avant de franchir la porte et de la refermer derrière lui.

* * *

Tom soupira de nouveau en se rendant dans l'Aile Ouest du manoir, la partie d'où il dirigeait ses opérations mangemoresques. Il espérait secrètement qu'une fois que Tiky et Road lui aurait tout raconté, Harry serait prompte à rejoindre sa cause.

Il adressa une rapide prière mentale à Merlin, alors qu'il rentrait dans la salle de réunion, lui demandant de faire en sorte que les deux catastrophes ambulantes ne ravagent pas une nouvelle fois son quatier général chéri.


	3. Chapter 2

**C****hapitre 2:**

Harry regarda la porte se fermer avant de se tourner vers Road et Tiky, attendant les explications promises. Road prit l'un des fauteuils face au canapé pendant que son frère prenait le second. Remettant ses idées en place, elle commença à parler.

« Bon pour commencer, je vais te dire ce qu'est exactement le Clan Nahoé, puisque tu dois sans doutes te poser la question? » Harry hocha simplement la tête et la jeune fille reprit « Bien, alors en fait le Clan est une sorte de confrérie qui ne comporte que trois membres, trois personnes choisies par la magie dans la descendance des premiers Nahoé. Jusque là, tu suis? »

« Oui, mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec Merlin, Viviane et Morgane? »

« Whoua, en plus t'as un cerveau et tu sais t'en servir, chapeau! » s'exclama Road puis se tournant vers le fauteuil voisin, « Franchement, on aurait pas pu trouver mieux! Il cumule: il est intelligent, mignon et puissant, que demande le peuple? »

« Que tu achèves tes explications, peut-être? » répondit Harry, qui la regardait partagé entre l'amusement et l'irritation.

Road se retourna vers le jeune homme et le regarda avec de grands yeux, pas si timide et naïf que ça le gamin.

« Et en plus il a de la répartie! » s'écria-t-elle lançant de nouveau un regard à son frère. « Il est PARFAIT! » ce à quoi l'homme acquiesça, un faux air sérieux sur le visage. Un soupire de la part d'Harry l'incita à reprendre.

« Sinon, pour en revenir à ce que l'on disait et plus particulièrement à ta question, en fait ce sont eux qui ont fondé le Clan et se sont autoproclamé Nahoé. Pour info, c'est une déformation de 'nohanne', cela veut dire 'fleur de nuit' en féerique. Une traduction possible de 'nahoé' serait alors 'ceux qui doivent se faire nuit', en d'autres termes les personnes qui appartiennent à ce Clan doivent rester le moins visibles aux yeux des humains. » fit-elle en le regardant intensément avant de reprendre « Notre rôle fondamental est de maintenir l'équilibre de la magie au sein de ce monde, rien de plus, rien de moins, nous n'avons normalement pas le droit d'intervenir dans le destin des humains qui vivent sur cette terre. Mais tu te doutes bien que dans l'état actuel des choses, ce rôle devient caduc puisque tu es une figure clé de la guerre magique qui se déroule en ce moment même et que ta disparition aurait une influence sur le destin. » acheva-t-elle avec un sourire sournois.

Harry avait bien saisis le sous-entendu, son statut de Sauveur provoquait un cercle vicieux entre leur influence possible sur le destin et leur rôle.

« Pour en revenir à la façon dont sont choisies les membres du Clan, comme je l'ai déjà dis, il faut appartenir aux lignées descendantes de Merlin, Viviane ou Morgane, toi par exemple, tu descend des trois fondateurs du Clan, parce que ta mère, contrairement à la croyance populaire, n'est pas une Sang-de-Bourde, elle est l'héritière d'une famille de Sang Pur russe, je crois, on verra de laquelle plus tard. Enfin bref, en remontant dans l'Histoire et en faisant des recherches sur les précédents Nahoé, j'ai découverts qu'ils avaient tous en commun, une particularité, que l'on retrouve aussi chez les trois Premiers. » elle fit une pose puis poursuivit « Ils avaient tous la particularité d'être tout sauf humain et possédaient plus exactement des gènes soient angéliques soient démoniaques. » elle s'arrêta guettant les réactions du jeune homme face à elle.

Le garçon sembla réaliser toute la portée des paroles de la fille en face de lui.

« A-attend…si j'ai bien compris ce que Tiky m'a dis sur le fait que je sois presque tout sauf humain est vrai? Mais…euh…je suis quoi comme créature alors? » demanda avec hésitation Harry.

« Je l'ignore, c'est vrai qu'apparemment tu possèdes de multiples gènes qui se rapportent à diverses créatures, ça se voit à ton aura qui est de plusieurs couleurs, mais nous ne pourrons savoir lesquelles que lorsque nous aurons visité les coffres dont tu as hérité, tes parents t'ont sans doutes laissé certaines choses à ce sujet. Pour ce qui est de dire ce que tu es avec précision, c'est toujours une visite à la banque qui pourra nous en informer » fit-elle, affichant une mine pensante. « Et puis avec un peu de chance, les arbres généalogiques dans tes coffres familiaux te permettront de retrouver des gens de ta famille. Tu leur posera directement tes questions et tu pourra peut-être retrouver des personnes qui accepteront de te retirer de chez tes moldus, ça nous permettrait de ne plus avoir d'emmerdes avec le dirlo de l'école.»

Elle se tut et un silence léger s'installa alors que Harry digérait les informations qui lui avaient été remises. Incroyable. En moins d'une heure il apprenait qu'il n'était pas vraiment humain, qu'il appartenait à un trio mis en place par les plus puissants sorciers que la terre est portée, qu'il descendait d'une façon ou d'une autre de ces derniers et qu'il allait devoir rester en vie encore un moment, étant immortel. Super, vraiment! Le pied!

Tiens, en parlant d'immortalité, c'était étrange, une chose le chiffonnait…

« T'as bien dis qu'on ne pouvait pas mourir? » demanda-t-il à Road qui acquiesça. « Alors comment expliques-tu le fais que nous ne soyons que trois? Si j'en crois tes dires, il y a déjà eu des gens comme nous bien avant que nous ne devenions nous-même Nahoé, ne devrions-nous donc pas être plus nombreux? » finit-il par demander.

La jeune fille lança un regard à Tiky et lâcha un soupir. Ça y était, ils abordaient la question délicate, celle qu'elle aurait voulu à tout prix éviter, au vue de la situation. Elle reprit la parole en priant tous les dieux de sa connaissance pour que le garçon ne se lance pas dans une nouvelle tentative de suicide en entendant ses propos.

« Oui, on ne peut être tué par quelqu'un et tout réside dans cette simple phrase. Personne ne pourra jamais te tuer, là-dessus, on est clair. Tu me demandes donc comment ce fait-il que, de par cette règle, nous ne soyons pas plus nombreux? La réponse à ta question est dans cette même affirmation, si personne autour de toi ne peut te tuer, cela signifie que l'unique personne qui peut prendre ta vie c'est… »

« …toi-même. » acheva la garçon, les yeux dans le vague.

Harry se leva tout d'un coup et lança un regard flamboyant aux deux individus qui lui faisait.

« Comment se fait-il que je sois toujours en vie, alors? » explosa-t-il. « Je devrais être mort à leur actuelle, je voulais mourir, j'avais fais mon choix, pourquoi suis-je encore ici? »s'exclama-t-il avec verve.

Road se mordit la lèvre d'appréhension, il devait comprendre, par tous les moyens mais il le fallait.

« Pour devenir Nahoé, il faut mourir une première fois après son seizième anniversaire » elle passa une main hésitante dans ses courtes mèches brunes puis reprit, « après cela, chaque fois que tu prendra un coup mortel, tu mourras, avec tout ce que cela entraîne: arrêt du cœur et autre, avant de revenir à la vie au bout d'un temps assez variable. » acheva-t-elle avant de lever les yeux vers le jeune homme, pétrifier par ses propos.

« Tu-tu veux dire que j'ai moi-même provoqué toute cette merde? » demanda-t-il en tournant lentement son regard et croisant ce lui de la brune.

« Ou-oui… » répondit avec une certaine hésitation la jeune fille.

Entendant cela, le garçon ne lui laissa pas le temps de continué et quitta la pièce en courrant, claquant la porte derrière lui.

Road se leva et fit mine de le suivre mais elle fut arrêté par Tiky qui s'était levé et lui tenait maintenant le bras.

« Laisse-le seul, il a besoin de réfléchir et de s'habituer à sa nouvelle situation. »

Il lâcha son bras et la regarda, baisser la tête.

« Tu as raison » fit-elle. « Espérons simplement qu'il ne fera rien d'insensé en sachant ce que je viens de lui dire. » ajouta-t-elle en regardant la porte par où le garçon était partis.

* * *

Harry courrait à travers les nombreux couloirs qui se présentaient à lui. Au hasard. Sans une destination précise en tête, il ne connaissait pas le manoir après tout. Ce n'était pas possible n'est-ce pas? C'était un cauchemar! Il allait bientôt se réveillait pour se rendre compte qu'il s'était endormit en attendant minuit.

Pitié! Tout mais pas ça! Pas une existence où il devrait souffrir, revoir ces souvenirs, ces tueries, encore et encore, sans fin! Il voulait la paix! Celle où l'on ne pense à rien, où l'on ne revoit rien, celle où personne ne peut plus vous atteindre!

Il prit un énième couloir, mais ralentit son allure, il n'était pas aussi que le laissé croire son attitude. À bout de souffle, il ouvrit une des portes que comportait le couloir avant de s'engouffrer dans la pièce après avoir vérifier que personne ne s'y trouvait.

Harry s'appuya contre la porte après l'avoir fermée en lâchant un soupire, attendant que son rythme cardiaque revienne à la normal. Après un temps, il se redressa et scruta la pièce dans laquelle il avait pénétré: sombre semblait le mot d'ordre dans la salle. Éclairée uniquement par de faible rayons de lumière passant entre de lourds rideaux de velours sombre, la salle, assez grande lorsque l'on y regardait de plus prés, semblait contenir de multiples socle en marbre noir sur lesquels trônait des objets que le garçon ne parvenait qu'à distinguer vaguement du fait du manque de lumière. Il avisa quelques torches accrochaient aux murs de la salle et lança un « inflamare » qui les enflamma toutes, éclairant ainsi d'une lumière orangée et vacillante la pièce. _*** Super!***_ pensa-t-il en commençant à explorer la salle, **_*On dirait que je suis tombé sur le musée de horreurs version magie noire! En même temps c'est moins pire que les saletés que contenaient les Départements des Mystères*_**songea-t-il en scrutant un étrange vase funéraire, _***Franchement, des cerveaux mutant, on peut pas trouvé pire même ici.***_ il leva les yeux aux ciels en repensant à ces choses pas nettes qu'il avait croisé juste avant l'été.

Il s'avança davantage entre les socles, observant chaque objet à côté desquels il passait: des armes blanches chargées de magie noire, des livres de rituels ou de sortilèges, des fioles même parfois, contenant sans doutes quelque potion prohibées par le Ministère, de tout en sommes.

Mais son regard fut soudainement attiré par un éclat bleuté provenant d'un piédestal sur sa gauche. Il s'approcha et put contempler un large coffret d'ébène, finement ouvragé avec des incrustation d'argent formant des runes sur les côtés et un cristal de roche sculpté en serpent incrusté dans le couvercle. Un étrange murmure s'élevait de l'objet et semblait l'appeler, aussi n'hésita-t-il qu'une seconde avant de soulever le couvercle de la boîte, mais il se recula aussitôt en découvrant son contenu. Un serpent. Le coffret renfermait un énorme serpent. Serpent qui ne tarda pas, une fois le couvercle renversé, à faire savoir son opinion sur son réveil impromptu.

_~Que sssse passsssssse-t-il icccci?Qui osssse me ssssortir de mon ssssommeil ainssssi!~_

Le reptile s'était dressé de façon à voir ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il jeta rapidement un coup d'œil à la salle avant de se focaliser sur Harry qui n'avait pas bougé.

_~Cccc'est donc toi, jeune bipède qui à ouvert mon coffret? Étonnant!….Tu appartient donc à la lignée de Ssssalazzzzar.~_

Tout en disant cela, le serpent se laissa glisser hors du sombre l'écrin et atterrit au sol. Il serpenta alors en direction du garçon qui put le détailler lorsqu'il passa sous le feu d'une torche: long, très long, peut-être 2m, aux écailles de couleur noir mais qui semblaient être traversées aléatoirement par des flashs bleu et arborant des yeux gris perle, le reptile transpirait le pouvoir et la magie.

Harry restait figé devant l'étrange être alors que ce dernier avait atteins ses pieds et s'enroulait lentement autour de lui.

_~Tu es un Nahoé n'est-cccce pas?…Mmm! Oui! Tu me rappelle les trois Grands, tu à la même odeur, cccc'est vraiment fassssccccinant!~_siffla-t-il en s'enroulant autour du cou d'Harry.

_~Qu-que me voulez-vous?~_siffla Harry, incertain.

_~Cccce que je te veux? Tu en as des quesssstion idiote! Ssssi tu as pu ouvrir mon coffret cccc'est que nous étions fais pour nous rencontrer et ccccela ssssignifie également que tu es mon nouveau maître, jeune sorcier.~_ siffla le reptile d'un ton professoral.

_~Mais qui êtes-vous? Que faisiez-vous enfermé dans ccccet écrin?~_

_~Ssss! Tu es bien curieux, mais ssssoit, je conssssens à répondre à tes interogattttions puissssque nous allons devoir passer un ccccertain temps enssssemble!~_fit le serpent avec exaspération. ~_Très bien! Je ssssuis connu ssssous le nom de Sssserpent de l'Infinie, je résulte d'une manipulation ratée de magie ancienne sur un mamba noir provoquée par Morgane, elle adorait les expériencccce.~_Le reptile laissa échapper ce qui semblait être un rire à l'évocation de l'Enchanteresse avant de reprendre. _~Comme mon nom l'indique je ne puis mourir, mais il ne ssss'agit là que d'une de mes particularités.~il s'arrêta et regarda le jeune homme dans les yeux, l'étudiant. ~Le fait que cccce ssssoit Morgane ma concccceptricccce fait que seul cccces dessssccccents peuvent ouvrir ma boîte et sssse lier avec moi.~_

_~Mais n'avez-vous pas évoqué Ssssalazzzzar, plus tôt?~_demanda Harry confus.

Sa question provoqua un étrange rire chez le serpent, et le garçon se dit que si il avait eu la capacité de pleurer de rire, le reptile ressemblerait à une fontaine.

L'animal se reprit et enroula ses anneaux autour de son poignet , qu'Harry leva afin de voir la tête du serpent.

_~Ssssalazzzzar était l'enfant de Morgane et Merlin, au même titre qu'Helga, tandissss que Rowena et Godric étaient cccceux que Merlin avait eu avec Viviane, on ne vous enseigne plus l'Hisssstoire du monde magique de nos jours?~_

Harry lui ouvrit un sourire d'excuse puis reprit.

_~Vous avez…~_

_~Tutoies-moi, ssss' il te plaît, j'ai l'impresssssssion d'être un vieux chnoque lorsssque tu dis 'vous'.~_

_~Vou-Tu a parlé d'être lier, çççça veut dire quoi?~_

_~Un ssssimple rituel pour nous lier afin que je devienne ton familier. Ssssimple vraiment.~_fit-il en tournant son regard vers Harry._~Je te mords, tu me donne un nom et hop, cccc'est fini, on est lié.~_

Le jeune homme le regarda avec hésitation. Il n'avait pas tout compris, sauf qu'il était un descendant de Serpentard de part son lignage avec Morgane, mais après tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête, entre ça et les explications de Road. Il observa le serpent et se dit qu'il n'avait après tout rien à perdre à se lier avec lui, et puis cela lui permettrait de ne jamais être seul.

_~Très bien~_siffla Harry, donnant ainsi son accord pour le rituel.

Le serpent le dévisagea avant d'hocher la tête. Il desserra ses anneaux autour du poignet du garçon et remonta le long du bras fin, envoyant des frissons au jeune homme lorsque ce dernier sentit le souffle de l'animal prés de son cou alors que celui-ci sifflait.

_~Je vais te mordre et dirais ensuite des paroles que tu devra répéter.~ _

N'attendant pas plus, le reptile le mordit à la jonction du cou et de l'épaule, lui injectant son venin dans l'organisme.

Harry sentit la morsure cuisante du serpent à la base de son cou, puis le venin circuler dans son corps, le brûlant de l'intérieur, le faisant tomber à genoux sous la douleur. Il perçut les sifflements du reptile qui l'enjoignait de répéter.

~Répète: Moi, ssssorccccier…~

~M-moi, ssssorccccier…~

~….par ccccet échange….~

~….par ccccet…guh…par ccccet….échange…~

Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à entendre la voix du serpent.

_~…me lie à toi et fais de toi mon familier…~_

_~…me…lie à toi et….gnh…fais de toi…mon familier…~_

Ses yeux se fermaient d'eux même et il n'arrivait plus à se redresser.

_~Maintenant tu dois dire mon nom, celui que tu veux me donner._

_~…toi, ….Ssssynassss.~_

Et le jeune homme s'effondra, vaincu par la douleur, alors qu'une vive lumière verte l'entourait avant d'exploser dans la salle.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3:**

Harry sortit de l'inconscient en sentant une caresse froide sur son bras. Aussitôt il se redressa et chercha ce qui l'avait surpris. Il se stoppa en remarquant qu'il se trouvait toujours dans l'espèce de musée. Il leva la tête et regarda autour de lui, désorienté. Depuis combien de temps était-il là? Un mouvement sur sa droite attira son regard et il sursauta en reconnaissant Synas.

_~Je ssssuis ressssté longtemps dans les vaps?~_

_~Etonnamment, non! Je m'attendais à cccce que tu t'évanouisssssssses plus longtemps qu'une heure.~_siffla le serpent, pensif.

_~Ah!~_

Un silence s'installa, puis Harry se souvint d'un détail, certes léger, mais qui s'il n'était rapidement résolu, risquait de poser certain problème.

_~Au fait, on fait comment pour la ssssuite? Parce qu'au cas ou tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué tu es loin d'être disssscret, Ssssynassss!~_fit avec ironie le garçon en lançant un regard interrogateur audit reptile qui s'était enroulé autour de son bras.

_~Ah lala! Mon pauvre ssssorccccier!~_siffla Synas d'un air las et désolé. _~Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre ssssur notre monde. Mais ne t'en fais pas pour ça je ssssuis là!~_

_~Tu te crois donc si indisssspenssssable, Ô vieux sssserpent?~ _dit avec amusement Harry.

_~Bien ssssûre!~_rétorqua Synas pas modeste pour un sous. _~Maintenant tais-toi et admire!~_lâcha l'animal avant d'être entouré par un halot vert et de disparaître.

_~Eh! Ssssynassss! T'es où?~_ s'exclama Harry en regardant autour de lui, ahuri par la disparition soudaine de son familier.

_~Paniques pas! Je ssssuis toujours là, regardes ton bras!~_

Harry leva son bras gauche et y découvrit un tatouage représentant son serpent qui faisait plusieurs fois le tour de son bras et dont les yeux étaient deux pierres précieuses grises incrustées dans sa peau. Le jeune homme admira le magnifique tatouage, qui se révéla être magique, lorsqu'un éclat bleu traversa les écailles de la représentation.

_~Cooool! Un tatou magique! Et tu peux te déplacccccer!~_

_~Bien ssssûre, je n'ai pas l'intention de rester là, je serais trop visible, je vais chercher un autre endroit où me caler!~_sur ses mots, Synas glissa le long de la peau de son maître pour disparaître sous son débardeur au niveau de l'épaule.

_~Eh! Attend, tu compte aller loin comme çççça?~_

_~Ssssurprisssse!~_se contenta de siffler le reptile.

Harry soupira de lassitude et se leva avec pour objectif de quitter la salle et de visiter le manoir, puisqu'il était déjà de sortie autant en profiter, non? Il fit rapidement le chemin inverse de celui qu'il avait suivis plus tôt, slalomant entre les socles, et atteint la porte qu'il ouvrit sans bruit avant de la franchir, à pas de loup. Il suivit deux ou trois couloirs puis arriva à un vaste escalier de marbre blanc, comme le reste de l'intérieur, qu'il descendit silencieusement. Il déboucha dans un espace d'où partait deux couloirs de part et d'autre de l'escalier et un hall en face avec un salon à droite de l'entrée et une salle à manger à gauche. Il ne s'attarda pas dans la visite des deux couloirs ou des deux pièces, il voulait sortir et prendre l'air. Il traversa lestement la distance qui le séparer des lourdes portes d'entrée et les franchit le plus silencieusement possible. Il s'avança sous le perron constitué de colonnes où s'enroulaient deux silhouettes féminines, des nymphes probablement.

Devant lui s'étalait un sentier en gravier blanc qui menait à une haute grille en fer forgé dont l'entrelacs de tiges qui la constituait s'architecturait de façon à formé un « S » au centre celle-ci. Il parcourut le chemin et se tint à la grille pour regarder à l'extérieur du domaine. Et là, il resta muet de stupéfaction. Londres. La propriété se trouvait en plein cœur de Londres. Comment était-ce possible? Puis il repensa à la maison Black qui se trouvait à Square Grimaud, le même système devait se trouver ici! Une sorte de bulle spatiale qui permettrait de caser une aussi grande étendue dans un espace aussi réduit que celui-ci.

Incroyable, il se trouvait à deux pas du monde magique et était pourtant cacher de celui-ci.

Un bruit de pas sur le gravier le fit se retourner et découvrir Tiky qui venait d'arriver. Le Nahoé se plaça à côté de lui et resta là, silencieux. Un temps passa avant que ce dernier de rompe le silence.

« Tu sais Road a eux un peu la même réaction que toi lorsqu'elle m'a vus. C'est moi qui suis venus la chercher dans les Limbes, tout comme toi, mais au lieu de me crier dessus comme tu l'as fais, elle m'a sauté dessus et après elle m'a mis une gifle en me disant que si je disparaissais encore elle viendrait me chercher jusqu'en enfer si il le fallait pour me botter l'arrière train, je cite. » Harry pouffa en imaginant la jeune fille mettre une fessé à l'adulte. « J'étais son frère préféré car, tu l'ignore sans doutes, nous venions d'une famille assez nombreuse. En fait nous avons le même père mais pas la même mère, c'est lui qui nous a élevé parce que nous n'étions pas vraiment humain, on a du sang de démon dans les veines grâce à lui. », il se tut et fit demi-tour, invitant implicitement son vis-à-vis à le suivre.

« Dis! Sans vouloir être indiscret, le nom de votre père c'est quoi? » demanda avec curiosité le garçon en marchant aux côtés de l'adulte.

« Non, ce n'est pas indiscret! Après tout nous connaissons tout de ta vie, il est donc normal qu'il en soit de même pour toi! Sinon, notre père était connu sous le nom de Vassili Svetlanovitch Yanov, il a d'abord épousé ma mère, Marguerite Françoise de Blanc, une sang pure française issue de l'aristocratie locale, elle est morte en me donnant le jour. Par la suite il épousa plusieurs autres jeunes femmes qu'il délaissa les unes après les autres, il a un tempérament assez volage tu sais, et parmi ses femmes, il y a eu la mère de Road, une sang pure aussi, Agnès Delphine Eliacine, une anglaise. »

« Tu parles de ton père comme si il était encore en vie? Et puis d'abord c'est quoi cette histoire comme quoi vous connaissez toute ma vie? » questionna successivement Harry.

« Ah! Calmes-toi! Je vais tout te dire si c'est ce que tu désires! Bon pour répondre à ta première question, notre père est un démon, par définition il est encore en vie, quelque part en Enfer, il est haut gradé là-bas.

Et pour ta seconde question, nous avons attendus ta venue au monde pendant de nombreuses années. Tu dois te demander pourquoi nous ne sommes pas intervenus pour te sortir de chez tes moldus par exemple. La réponse est simple nous ne pouvions pas t'approcher tant que tu n'aurais pas 16 ans, pour ça et aussi parce que jusqu'à très récemment tu étais surveiller 24/24 et donc inapprochable, surtout qu'il fallait que nous restions discrets, ce faire prendre par Dumbledore n'étant pas une option. »

« Je comprends! » répondit simplement le garçon avant se tourner vers Tiky qui lui tenait la porte qu'ils venaient d'atteindre.

L'homme le regarda puis lui sourit, il avait vus son angoisse de revoir Tom.

« Ne t'en fais pas il grogne beaucoup mais mord rarement! » sourit Tiky.

* * *

L'homme guida Harry à travers le manoir jusqu'à une porte qu'il ouvrit, puis se saisissant du bras de l'adolescent, il les fit pénétrer dans la salle, refermant la porte après lui. La pièce renfermait une salle à manger élégamment décoré, dans des tons verts pâles avec au centre une longue table rectangulaire en bois clair assortie aux chaises sculptées qui en faisaient le tour. Plusieurs personnes étaient déjà attablée, Tom Jedusort occupait la place d'honneur, devant la cheminé, à sa gauche se tenait Lucius Abraxam Malfoy, son bras droit et l'un de ses meilleurs mangemorts, son épouse, Narcissia Lucie Black Malfoy, à la gauche de ce dernier et enfin leur fils, Drago Lucius Malfoy. À droite du Seigneur des Ténèbre se tenait Severus Sébastian Rogue, maître de potion de Poudlard, espion de guerre et mangemort du cercle privé du Lord Noir puis venait Road.

Tiky se dirigea prestement vers la place entre Rogue et sa sœur, laissant le jeune homme seul devant la tablée. Harry détailla longuement chaque hôte du manoir: les Malfoy, contrairement à leur habitude, semblaient détendus et naturels, arborant des vêtements décontractés en opposition avec leur habituel style sophistiqué et pincé; Rogue, lui, avait troqué ses joyeuses robes noires, son visage renfermé et ses cheveux gras pour une tenue moldu, comportant une chemise noire, on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, et un jean, un air plus ouvert et souriant, mais juste un peu, et un cuir chevelu soyeux; puis Road, égale à elle-même, exubérante dans son bustier gris perle, sa courte jupe bleu nuit fendue jusqu'à mi-cuisse et ses bottes en cuir. Son regard passa de l'un à l'autre jusqu'à se poser sur le maître des lieux: assis sur sa chaise dans une posture royal, Tom avait retrouvé les traits de ses 17 ans et portait un chemise entrouverte bordeaux en adéquation avec ses yeux en amende, un pantalon noir rentré dans des bottes de la même couleur aux boucles en argent qui rappelaient la couleur de sa sombre chevelure mi-longue.

L'adolescent fut sortis de ses pensées par l'objet même qui les occupait.

« Ce que tu vois te plais, Potter? » demanda le Lord avec une pointe sarcasme dans la voix.

Les yeux du jeune rencontrèrent ceux de son aîné. La bouche du petit brun se tordit en un sourire en coin, il souffla feignant l'irritation.

« Si je devais être franc je dirais oui, même si une certaine concurrence est présente à ta table. » son regard survola Rogue et Malfoy père et fils. « Oui! C'est indéniable, tu à un corps de rêve, aussi je te prierai la prochaine fois de ne pas me sortir de mes pensées sur les utilisations possibles qu'un adolescent bourré d'hormone comme moi pourrait faire d'un corps comme le tien! »

Le silence se fit dans la salle déjà peu bruyant face à l'étrange réplique du survivant, chacun, hormis Tiky et Road, étonné de découvrir une face caché du Golden Boy de Poudlard.

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais je m'assois où moi? »fit le garçon en croissant les bras et avec une moue boudeuse assez mignonne qui fit sourire les personnes autour de la table.

« Assois-toi à côté de la peste! » répondit le maître de table.

« Euh…! Dis-moi Tom, tu n'aurais pas des problèmes de vue? » demanda innocemment Harry.

« Non, pourquoi cette question? » fit l'intéressé en fronçant les sourcils.

« Pour rien, sinon que jusqu'à preuve du contraire Drago est un garçon! » répondit le garçon avec une fausse mine innocente.

La réplique additionné à la figure du brun fit pouffer les deux seul femmes de la table, lever les yeux aux ciel Tiky et s'étouffer d'indignation ou d'étonnement ou d'amusement, selon les cas, les quatre derniers.

« Je ne te permet pas de m'insulter » claqua froidement la voix du jeune blond.

Harry ne perdit pas son calme et lui fit un sourire ironique en s'approchant sensuellement du Serpentard.

« Parles-moi encore comme ça mon serpent, tu m'excites! » fit le Griffondor avec une voix de velours.

Plusieurs sons étranglés retentir de nouveau dans la pièce face à cette seconde réplique, tandis que les pommettes du blondinet rosirent, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer le brun.

Harry tourna la tête et remarqua les mines incrédules et effarés des autres invités, ainsi que le visage las de Tiky. Ses yeux croisèrent ensuite ceux pleins de malice et rieurs de Road. Tous les deux éclatèrent d'un rire joyeux et moqueur. Leur rire prit rapidement de plus grande proportion les rendant incapables de se tenir debout pour l'un et assise pour l'autre, ils finirent donc par terre à se tordre de fou rire. Des brides de phrases parvirent aux oreilles des personnes autour de la table qui s'étaient levées en voyant les deux jeunes tombés à terre.

« Ahahahaha….Pfff…si-si…hihihihihihihihi…vou-vous aviez…héhéhéhé…vu votre tête! Ahahahah! J'aurais fais…héhéhéhé…un strip-tease que vous…houhouhouhouhou…auriez été moins surprit…hihihihi! » réussit à dire Harry avant de replonger dans son fou rire.

« Harry…hihihihi…si tu pouvais…héhéhéhé….éviter les images mentales…hahahaha….je tiens pas à cauchemarder…héhéhéhé…cette nuit…hihihihihi!!! » répliqua tant bien que mal Road.

Un mouvement de baguette de la part de Tiky calma les deux énergumènes qui reçurent un jet d'eau glacé. Stoppé en plein rire, les deux jeunes s'étouffèrent à moitié avec l'eau et jetèrent un regard tout sauf sympathique à l'homme qui leur envoya un sourire goguenard. Ce fut au tour du blond de rire de leur déconfiture.

« Tiky t'es vraiment chiant! » s'exclama l'étrange duo.

« Bon ça suffit les enfants, maintenant à table et sans histoire. Oh! Harry pour info, la peste c'est Road! » rétorqua le Nahoé, imperturbable.

Harry se leva, dégoulinant d'eau et les vêtements collé impudiquement au corps, un sourire pas naturel aux lèvres. Il s'assit à droite de Road et attendit. Les premiers plats apparurent sur la table et les convives commencèrent à se servir et à discuter entre eux. Harry se servit peu, il n'avait pas faim et savait de toute façon que s'il venait à manger trop il ne garderait pas longtemps, mieux vaut peu que rien. Rapidement le garçon commença à s'ennuyer, il ne prenait pas part aux conversations, personne ne faisait attention à lui et le repas s'achevait! Aussi décida-t-il de s'amuser un peu et de se venger de Tiky par la même occasion. Il se concentra sur le brun assis deux places plus loin, à sa gauche. Après quelques minutes un bruit d'eau et un cri de surprise fit se stopper toutes les conversations: un petit nuage gris foncé flotté joyeusement au-dessus de la tête du Nahoé et déversait sur celui-ci une pluie diluvienne, accompagné parfois d'éclair vert fluo et de bruit de tonnerre. Ce dernier était figé de surprise, mais il se reprit rapidement et tourna un regard noir vers le brun à sa droite qui tentait de ravaler son rire et de se cacher derrière sa voisine.

Tom prit alors la parole évitant ainsi une campagne vengeresse du Nahoé à l'encontre de son cadet.

« Harry suis-moi, je voudrais te parler! » sur ses mots le Lord se leva et quitta la salle le survivant sur ses talons. Ils traversèrent deux couloirs avant de franchir une porte représentant des serpents entrecroisés et d'arriver dans un bureau à l'image de son propriétaire: indéniablement Serpentard, sobre et décoré avec goût d'un mobilier en bois sombre. Tom se dirigea vers le bureau qui faisait à la porte, s'assit sur le fauteuil de ce dernier et invita Harry à en faire autant en lui assignant une des chaises face à lui.

« Qu'as-tu décidé concernant ta position dans cette guerre? » attaqua d'entrée l'adulte.

Harry regarda l'homme en face de lui cherchant dans son attitude un signe quelconque qui pourrait lui donnait une idée de ce qu'il devait faire. Il soupira en posant sa tête sur sa main et son coude sur l'accoudoir.

« Franchement, tu me prends au dépourvu! Mais je vais taché d'être clair, je suis d'accord pour me joindre à toi mais ne t'attend en aucune façon à ce que je me prosterne à tes pieds comme un vulgaire chien et je ne veux pas non plus être marqué, ressembler à du bétail très peu pour moi. » il dévisagea le Lord puis reprit « Ah oui, une dernière chose! Je ne me trouve à tes côtés que parce que je veux me venger du vieux fou et rien d'autre, si quelque chose ne me convient pas ici, je m'en irai et tu n'entendra plus parler de moi. »

Tom regarda le Griffondor. Décidemment l'adolescent était devenu plus mature et sa compagnie était charmante, mais là n'était pas la question. Le garçon aurait ce qu'il voudrait, perdre un tel allier était inconcevable et puis si il pouvait avoir une petite compensation ou une relation plus approfondie avec le jeune homme, il fallait bien qu'il fasse des concessions.

« Très bien, tu auras ce que tu désires mais je ne veux pas d'êtres faibles parmi mes alliers, tu suivras donc un entraînement adéquate avec Drago, et Road et son frère si ils le souhaitent. Le moment venu, je présenterai les plus doué d'entre vous comme des personnes au rang supérieur à celui de mes mangemorts, cela te convient-il? » proposa Tom.

« Je ne peux pas non plus en demander trop, donc on dira que c'est suffisant! » l'adolescent se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie mais il se tourna vers l'homme qui se fixait toujours avant de la franchir, « Je peux me rendre au Chemin de Traverse, cet aprés-midi? » l'homme acquiesça et le garçon fila en lançant « Je rentrerai pas tard! »


End file.
